To Teach
by Annanarra
Summary: Kylo Ren is restless and seeks peace. The only person who brings him peace is Rey. When Kylo is thrust into her world once again through the Force bond, he finds her struggling to train and practically beating herself up. She needs a teacher. Rated T for appropriate intense romance. Super Reylo fic! Get your Reylo fix here! Now a chapter story!
1. chapter 1

Anger and frustration boiled inside the Supreme Leader as he trudged through the halls of his ship. His jaw worked, clenching and un-clenching. Everything felt tense and every little sound grated across his nerves. He swore that General Hux was the most annoying, aggravating, and disturbing man in the galaxy. Even when he was not trying to get on his nerves, his very presence and attitude set him on edge, ready at any moment for something to snap within him and his rage reared its ugly head.

Kylo forced open the electric door to his quarters. He ripped off his gloves and constricting armor, leaving him in his black tunic, pants, and boots. He went to the mat on the floor, planning to meditate. Just because he was a member of the Dark side, did not mean that one did not need peace and balance in his life. Kylo never felt at peace or balanced, but meditating at least took away his angry edge and allowed him to see things clearer. A month ago Snoke left the picture, bringing relief to his life that he didn't ever expect. Thinking about that incident however, caused him to think about the scavenger girl who ultimately was the reason why his master was dead, and why he was so restless of late. He shook his head, as if it could clear his head of her. He took in a deep breath, trying to focus and empty his mind and soul of the chaos.

Silence. Breathing, in and out. In…. Out….

A sharp ringing sound, whined in his ears and the atmosphere changed around him. He opened his eyes to find that he was not in his quarters, but instead found himself sitting on the floor of a small training room. He felt the Force in a different, but not unfamiliar, way and knew that Force had bonded him with Rey. Dread, relief, and excitement filled him when he saw her. She was sparing against a simple padded post. He watched her lithe body moved fluidly around as she kicked and hit the dummy. He stood up and walked over to her. Apparently, she was not yet aware of his presence; too focused. When she did see him out of the corner of her eye, she whipped around tensely in his direction. She held up her fists defensively, and her eyes told him that she was conflicted about his presence. Kylo stood there expressionless for a moment before she dropped her arms down to her sides, and relaxed. She gave him a wary eye then turned back to the dummy, resuming her routine. He watched her silently for a moment.

Without much thought, he impulsively caught her fist just before impact. It startled her, but he did not let go. He pulled it toward himself and inspected it. Her knuckles were black and blue, cracked and bleeding slightly. The sight appalled him. Not because he thought it was ugly, but because she had no idea what she was doing. No one was teaching her how to train properly, or what to even train for. Much less teach her how to protect and preserve herself. He sighed.

"What are you doing?" Rey asked, yanking her hand out of his. Her eyebrows came together in agitation and her nose crinkled up. He waved the thought out of his mind that she never ceased to look beautiful.

"You need help." He said, his voice coming out courser then he meant it to.

"Excuse me?" She asked, offended. "I do not. And even if I did, I definitely don't need any help from you."

Kylo winced at her comment, but then softened. "I meant, you need a teacher. You are causing yourself avoidable pain the way you train."

"Hmph." She grunted. She gave him a wary look before speaking, "So what do you suppose I do then, huh? I tried finding a teacher. He's dead now."

"Let me teach you."

Once again, she was silent, contemplating, before she let a breath, as if in defeat. "Fine, you can teach me. This is crazy though."

"Is it?" Kylo said, holding back a victorious smile. "Now, take a step back and put your feet shoulder-width apart. Yes, like that. Now punch with your body behind it. You're small, so you need to use your body weight to punch, not your muscle. Try it."

She took a swing, but didn't quite do what he wanted. He stood behind her and put his hands on her waist, trying to move her to the correct position. She tensed under his touch, and he realized what he had done. But it did not make him retreat, in fact it emboldened him. So he continued to move her, then adjusted her arms height, and the angle of her body before taking the smallest of steps back away from her. His senses heightened by her closeness.

"Try again now, but this time follow through with your body, instead of just standing there."

This time she did what he asked, which made him smile. "Good."

Kylo continued to teach her for at least an hour, before he began to detect her fatigue. He told her she should take break, so together they walked off the training mat. When Rey reached for her water, he caught sight of her beat up hands again. He saw a small spool of gauze in corner, and went to retrieve it. Luckily there was enough.

"Give me your hands." He said calmly. She gave him a confused and worried look. At that moment he realized that she still didn't trust him. He was being strange when his actions and demeanor were contradictory. He attempted to soften his features and appear friendly without smiling. He let his good intentions flow through the Force that was surrounding them. Her own face relaxed and he even saw a hint of smile while she held up her hands to him.

Kylo poured some water onto her hands and made sure it cleaned out the bloody cracks in her skin. It made her wince, but otherwise she held still. For a moment, he focused on the feeling of her hands in his bigger ones. She was so small, but yet so powerful. Her hands seemed delicate, but also rough due to a lifetime of work and struggle. He felt heat and the Force emanating from her. They bumped into his own heat and power, and mingled together. He'd never felt this way before in his life. It was…exhilarating. But the moment could not last. Kylo began wrapping her hands with the gauze he'd found. Once he was satisfied, he let her hands go, and a strange buzz that he had not been aware of till now disappeared with her touch.

"You need to go see a medic droid sometime, but for now that will do. Next time, you won't have to beat yourself up training though." He said. He felt like a droid. Speaking as little words as possible with as little emotion as possible. And he hated himself for it.

Conveniently, he began to feel himself being pulled back to his world. The connection was ending.

"Goodbye Rey." He said, his voice surprisingly soft, almost a whisper.

"Goodbye Ben." He looked up to her face to see tears brimming in her eyes, before the vision of her disappeared. He took a deep breath, and felt completely empty inside.

xXOXx

It had been a full week since Rey had seen Ben in the training room. Ever since then she had been trying to do what he had taught her, or as much she remembered being able to pay attention to. She had been very distracted by him. The thing that stuck out the most in her mind was when he touched her. The way he had put his hands on her waist, his fingers spread out against the sides of her stomach. Her heart wanting to beat out of her chest due to his proximity. His tall, large body looming behind her. His breath on the back of her neck as he adjusted her. The way he had gently held her hands, as if she were a fragile piece of glass, as he carefully tried to repair her knuckles. And the look in his eyes when he stopped unconsciously and just held her hands in his. And then he was gone.

xXOXx

Kylo's eyes widened as he noticed the world around him silence and the air change somehow, and he knew that he was going to see Rey any second now. Then there she was, once again in the training room ironically. She was fighting the same dummy, but with her staff, and her hands were wrapped. He strained to keep the smile off his face as he noticed the change in her stance, thanks to him.

She noticed almost immediately that he was standing there. She looked over at him, and nearly fell off the mat. She balanced herself before she could fall, and just stared at him. Kylo had just finished showering and had not yet had the chance to put his shirt back on. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Is there a problem?" He asked, recalling a time when they were in a similar situation, and she had asked him if would properly clothe himself, which he refused. Once again, he enjoyed watching her squirm and see her face redden. It nearly made him laugh.

"N-no, she said. I'm just…surprised to see you." She said, clearly lying.

"Alright. So, what do you say we spar?" He asked, giving her a coy smile.

"Uh, sure?"

One on one. They began to fight, no weapons, just themselves. They were connected through the Force, which allowed them to predict each other's moves, making the fight more like a dance. It felt so natural, so right. He realized he felt like he had when they had fought off Snoke's Scarlet Guard together. They moved as one. Eventually, Kylo got the upper hand and he kicked her feet out from underneath her, but before he could do anything she had tripped him over and he fell on top of her. He pushed himself onto his hands and knees. His fists were planted on either side of her face and his legs straddled her waist. He immediately felt the awkwardness of their intimate position, but he didn't move. He saw her swallow, their faces merely inches apart. They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity. Silence except for their synchronized breathing.

"Rey." "Ben" They both finally said simultaneously.

"Rey," He repeated. His voice came out quietly, not a whisper, but husky in a way he couldn't control. "You and I don't need to be afraid of each other. Not anymore. At least when we're together like this, through the Force bond. Someday…maybe someday we can truly be on the same side. But for now, can we enjoy the few moments we have?" He paused and searched her face. He sensed a calm in her, so he continued on.

"I…I can't stand being apart from you. You fill me with something that I've never felt before…peace, balance. Rey…. I need you." He whispered finally.

Her eyes widened at his words. He could feel her breath mingle with his as she searched for an answer. Suddenly, he was pummeled with an onslaught of emotions. They were not his own, but Rey's. She was using the Force to connect herself to him. He was filled with unbelievable pleasure and relief that she felt the same way he did. Out of nowhere he felt a tremendous pull to do something incredibly brazen and possibly stupid. He lowered himself even closer to her, and looked at her lips, to her soulful eyes, then back to her lips. He closed the small gap between them and felt a rush of adrenaline as he captured her mouth with his. His arms began to tremble from holding his weight for so long. He flipped himself up, and grabbed her shoulders taking her with him so she sat in his lap, all the while his lips never leaving hers. To his joy she began to kiss him back. Her hands slid from his wrists up his arms, across his shoulders, and down to rest against his bare chest. He placed one of his oversized hands over her shaking one on his chest, while the other snaked under her arm to her neck, where he tugged her closer. He felt consumed by an unknown heat from her as he hungrily devoured her lips.

When at last they broke apart, he rubbed his hands up and down her arms and felt goosebumps covering her skin. He looked at her, all of her, trying to memorize the way it felt to hold her in his arms. He realized that he had to make the most of every moment, because he never knew if it would be his last. He looked into her eyes, and felt as if he was drowning.

"Ben," She whispered. "Please, just join me."

He tensed at her words, but that was all. He listened.

"We could be together like this all the time. You fight so hard to stay in the dark. I don't know why you can't just leave it alone, and…and come be with me. The light pulls you, you can't deny it. All the dark does is bring you pain and more pain. Why do you endure it? It's like how I used to train. I could have avoided a lot of pain. But then you came and taught me how to do it right. So, Ben, let me teach you how to do things right. Please?"

Every word she said was growing fainter and fainter, until she was gone. A tear slid down his cheek as he felt the absence of her warmth. And the first time in a long time, he actually felt like change in his soul was possible. He could almost touch the light that she offered him. Now she was gone. It was too late.

 ** _A/N_** ** _Hello everyone! So, I have never done anything with the new Star Wars movies. But I watched TLJ the other day and I was like, "Holy crap! They have a thing. Reylo!!!!!" It had never entered my mind before and now I can't stop thinking about it. Its just so unconventional and complicated and conflicting, but its sooooooooooooo good!!!!! Love Reylo now! Anywho, I hoped you enjoyed this. I tried to make it different then all the other reylo fics out there by actually having a satisfying romantic moment, and giving off some hope for Ben. I will be heartbroken if his redemption is not cannon. He is amazing. Kind of off topic, but my mom thinks he's ugly, and secretly I'm like, no way in heck is that man ugly! Quite the opposite!_** ** _Anywho, I hope this okay as my first Reylo fic. Have a happy New Year!_** ** _God Bless!_** ** _~Annanarra_**


	2. Chapter 2

Rey bit her bottom lip unconsciously as she scrubbed the rust off of the hunk of junk she had been instructed to fix. The Rebellion was small and broken after the battle on the planet Crait, but they were trying to heal and grow. In the meantime, Rey spent her free-time on the Millennium Falcon training, planning and strategizing with General Organa, or like right now she was repairing random things around the ship. It calmed her, reverting back to her old pastime from Jakku. It was different now then it was before, though. Now she understood what that thrilling sensation was that she had always felt and filled her being, influencing her actions and strengthening her logic. It was the Force, and now she knew how to use it correctly.

However, not only was she just passing the time, Rey was also trying to distract her mind from the inevitable. She could not stop thinking about Ben. It had been a month since their last connection through the Force. A month since, his _kiss_. She knew that what had happened between them had to have just been a lapse in judgement on both their parts. It was wrong, and so twisted. Why would she put herself in such an intimate relationship with her enemy? He was a monster, right? He killed countless people without a thought, even his own _father._ Thinking about Han Solo brought a gut-wrenching ache to her heart, and tears stung the back of her eyelids. She remembered as she watched Kylo Ren pierce the man that had become a father figure to her in such a short time. But then she remembered the small moments that she had spent with his killer. It was then that Rey realized the source of her confliction. She hated and despised the man that had killed Han Solo. Kylo Ren was a murderer. But, the man that she deeply cared for, and possibly even loved, was Ben. She knew that deep inside Kylo Ren was a hurting, caring, and scared man named Ben. But he was so buried beneath his own hatred, anger, and darkness that Ben was almost gone.

 _Almost. He was almost gone._ Rey thought. Even if there was a little bit of hope, she still had to hold on. She had seen more of Ben in their last moment together then she ever had. _But I can't let him get that close to me again. I just…can't. It hurts too much._

xXOXx

"Supreme Leader, we need your instruction on what our next course of action should be." General Hux said in his annoyingly, grating voice. Kylo Ren grit his teeth and glared at the man.

"I already told you, we are going to dock at the nearest planet controlled by the First Order to fuel up."

"But, sir, we don't need to fuel. We have enough, and double the amount in our reserves. We have been sitting here in space for weeks, doing absolutely nothing. The men are beginning to question your leadership, ever since Snoke's mysterious death." General Hux spit out. The man pinned Kylo down with a stare.

"How dare you." Kylo growled lowly. He gripped Hux by the throat with the Force and squeezed lightly. His vision should be darkening around the edges at the moment. Just enough fear for respect. "You mean to say that _you_ question my leadership. I am not an idiot, just wandering around like a lost puppy because Snoke is gone. I have a plan, and you have _no_ right to undermine my authority. Tell me why I shouldn't just snap your neck, right now!"

General Hux was visibly shaking, either from fear or lack of oxygen, but he didn't care. He released his hold on him just enough for the imbecile to speak.

"Because the men listen to me. If you kill me, you will lose them. _Sir._ " Hux spat the words out as if addressing him with respect left a foul taste in his mouth. Kylo's rage surged once more and he swung a fist at the infuriating man.

"You think that _my_ men are so dependent on you? That they could be so easily swayed from my leadership?"

"They don't fear you anymore. You've gone soft. All because of that _girl_."

Something snapped within Kylo Ren. He had gone _too_ far. The thought of Rey, and everyone knowing that she _was_ his weakness, was more than he could handle at the moment. Red seemed to blur his vision as he let General Hux down. His body thudded to the floor, but Kylo was not done with him. Hux seemed to sense this and scrambled on his hands and knees to a door in an attempt to escape. Kylo Forced the doors shut, locking his prey inside with him. He lunged at him and wrapped one hand around his throat while he coiled his other arm back, like a taut sling ready to shoot, and released a barrage of punches to the man's face. Blood. Blood was everywhere. Ren retreated slightly, and stood. He kicked Hux in his side, causing him to gasp for air. He sputtered, blood spraying out of his mouth and he stumbled to his feet. He quickly sent a blow to Kylo's nose. Aside from the red that began to flow from it, he was hardly affected. "Cute." Ren muttered, shaking it off. He Forced Hux against a wall. Hands flung to his throat in a futile attempt to pry away Ren's fingers that weren't actually there. Kylo's whole body shook and trembled with rage and power as he watched Hux's face turn blue. Before he was able to pass out, Ren activated his red lightsaber by his side. Ultimate fear filled the eyes of the filth before him, completely at his mercy. But Hux would receive no mercy.

Kylo Ren thrust his lightsaber right through Hux's heart. He retracted the power of the Force, and Hux slumped to the ground. He heard a feminine gasp behind him. Kylo whirled around, and his heart stopped. Rey stood, a hand over her mouth, and tears flowed freely down her cheeks. But worst of all was what he saw in her eyes. Terror, disgust, pain, and _broken hope_. Every feeling of hate, fury, and darkness left him. He felt like a bucket of ice water had been dumped on his head. His eyes visibly cleared, his anger vanished. Something very old and dark _finally_ broke inside him.

Ben took a step forward. "Rey, I can explain." He said, reaching a hand out. To his horror she shrunk away from him, fearfully. She didn't have to say anything out loud for him to understand her mind. Her eyes said it all. He had officially lost her.

The Force bond ended, and she faded away. Ben was left alone, haunted by the horror he'd seen in her eyes. He turned around and looked at Hux's body on the floor. His pale, dead face was littered with bruises and spatters of blood. For the first time ever, shame, regret, and _light_ gripped his heart.

xXOXx

"Rey! Rey, what's wrong?" shouted a familiar voice. She felt a hand grip her arm at her elbow and turn her around. She saw Finn through her tears. He held a frantically concerned expression. She realized how odd this must look. Rey had been sitting in a planning meeting, when the Force decided that that was a good moment to finally connect her with Ben after a month. Her plan was to just ignore him, and continue listening to General Organa. But what she saw upon his appearance rocked her to her core. Somehow, she was able to see General Hux, and Kylo Ren pinning him against the wall with the Force. His face was battered and bloody, and panic abound in his eyes. Rey had stood up, receiving several odd looks from the rebels, but she was not paying attention to her world anymore. Ben's name formed on her lips, but nothing came out. She watched with horror as he ignited his red blade, and then as the light faded from Hux's eyes from the stab to his heart. Her hand flew to her mouth and she began to cry, when the General's lifeless body slipped to the floor. She took in a sharp breath, which caused Kylo to turn to her.

His face had slackened and emotions that she couldn't name emanated from him through the Force. She couldn't believe what he'd done. She thought he was changing. That maybe he was giving into the light. But nobody with hope would do what he just did, no matter the situation. _Ben was gone._

"Rey, I can explain." He took a step towards her and stretched out his hand. She jumped away, as if his touch would burn her. She saw the hurt in his eyes, but couldn't bring herself to care. All she saw was a monster. And then the bond broke and Rey was left surrounded by her confused comrades.

Rey looked up at Finn's face, but didn't dare to look into his eyes. The eyes betrayed all.

"Rey, what happened?" he asked again. Leia stood up from her chair and came over to her.

"Go back to your seat, Finn. Everyone, continue the meeting. Please excuse us." The general said, then she placed a gentle hand on the back of Rey's back, guiding her out the door. She led them to her quarters and made sure they were alone before shutting the door.

"Rey." Leia said, understanding and concern clear on her face. Rey flung herself into her arms and sobbed.

"It's Ben." She said, hiccupping through her tears. For some reason she knew she could trust her with her secret, she had to tell her. "There is no hope left for him."

"Shh, take a deep breath. Why don't we sit down? Then you can tell me exactly what's been going on." Leia pulled away from her embrace and gently pulled her over to sit down. Rey breathed in, then let it out slowly. Once she got a grip, she spoke.

"Back on the island with Luke, the Force bonded Kylo Ren and I. We could see each other, hear, and even…touch. It was then that I thought I saw Ben buried beneath Kylo Ren. That there was hope for his redemption. So I went to him, on his ship. He then brought me to Snoke. He told us that he had been the one to bond us. He wanted me to come to him. Snoke then ordered Kylo to kill me, but instead he killed Snoke. Then we fought off the Scarlet Guard together. It felt so right, to fight with him, the Force connecting us together. It was thrilling. Then he asked me to join him. I had seen his future, and I thought that he would join _me_." Rey took in another deep breath. "Snoke is dead, but we still get connected through the Force. A lot. And every time it happens, I see Ben inside him."

"You care about him, don't you? I can feel it. It doesn't make sense to you, but somehow you do."

Rey's eyes widened, but then she gave a sad, half smile.

"Yes." Rey's breath hitched in her throat, and she attempted to push down the sob wanting to rise from her. "But…I was wrong about him. Ben is long dead. I…I just watched him kill a man! I had thought he was changing, but then he did that. He…he never would have done that if he was truly changing. The light in him is gone, Leia. I…I'm sorry I couldn't save him."

Rey's pent up sobs finally released and Leia wrapped her weary arms around her.

"It's okay Rey."

xXOXx

Under General Hux's command was an older man named Cyrus Verza. Now that Hux was dead, he was now General Verza. He was cool, calm, and collected, but hard and merciless. However, Ben did not care what the new General was like. The only thing on his mind was Rey. That moment had changed him, forever. His darkness was wiped away by a single look. He knew what he had to do now, even if he could never get her back. Even if she hated him for the rest of his existence. Even if no one else ever accepted him, he would do what Rey had taught him. He would do the right thing.

Ben was planning something. Something big. Something that would affect the whole galaxy. _Mutiny._

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Hi guys! Sooooo, yeah, that happened! I decided to continue this story! Yeah! Please don't hate me for all the crazy stuff that I did in this chapter! I'm really excited about this, I had an idea and now I'm just running with it!**_

 _ **There will be more chapters. At least one more, possibly two. I don't do too well with maintain long stories, so I'm going to make this short and sweet. Besides, if your anything like me you really just want to get to the Reylo and then move on.**_

 _ **Anywho, I hope yall' have a terrific day! Thank you to everyone who has responded to this story, I'm blown away! If you want more Reylo, I posted a different story yesterday called "Yours To Hold", so go check that out, it's super Reylo! Have a good day and a happy new year!**_

 _ **God Bless!**_

 _ **~Annanarra**_


End file.
